


The World is Cold

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy's been down in the dumps, today is the day world stabbed him in the heart. The crew head towards an island, where a town is famous for Beli's The crew head toward the richest part of the town, which is a tavern/club. Luffy distracts the crowd inside by singing a song about his feelings about the government and how cruel the world NGFIC angsttt, Marineford and Sabo feels
WRITTEN 3/10/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HEY!, I suggest you listen to the song "Worlds so Cold" by 12 stones while reading this fic :) , and thanks hope you enjoy! P.S. I like the nightcore version, I suggest you listen to that as well :D

"Luffy's been acting weird lately" Zoro randomly speaks up. "What do you mean, you shitty marimo?", "Shut it ero-cook!, but i'm serious though, c'mon I can't be the only one that notices." Everyone looked at each other confused except for Robin. "I think he's slightly different than how he usually is." Robin said calmly, ' _At least someone's thinking here'_ Zoro thought. "You're so observant Robin-chwaaannn!", Zoro grumbled in annoyance. "You want to pick a fight shitty swordsman!", "No, im trying to focus on the Luffy situation!" Zoro spoke loudly, shocking everyone including Robin, ' _HE DIDN'T FIGHT BACK?!'_ everyone thought.

"Oi minna, I just realized something...isn't this the month where we all got separated and….Marineford happened.." Zoro spoke softly. "We are all idiots" everyone, minus Zoro and Robin spoke.

"Oh how the world is so cruel.." Luffy said softly. He got up from his cabin, since they were nearing a island."Ok guys, well I heard this island has a lot of treasure, and the richest part of the island is in a tavern." Nami said, her eyes gleaming with Beli's.

The crew walked in the town were the "tavern" was, when they walked in the tavern it was really..emo. (WHEN I USE THE TERM EMO, I MEAN THE ACTUAL TERM, NOT DEROGATORY TERM) . The music was intense, loud, lot of neon lights. "This is the richest part of town?" Nami said, a little confused. The song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance was playing, "OH!, I love this song!" Luffy yells of happiness, the crew looks at him shocked, "Luffy you like this kind of music?" Zoro asked. "I'm in love with it" Luffy replied, everyone had wide eyes of disbelief, Robin, Zoro, and Brook were amused, another thing they learnt about their Captain. "Ok besides that, how are we going to get the money"Nami said. "Steal it" Luffy lowly said, but loud enough where the crew can listen over the music. "Steal it?" nami countered, "Yea steal it, c'mon we're pirates not saints" Luffy answered like it was obvious. "Ok then how, we need a distraction, people could still be suspicious, I mean look at us, we're are in black cloaks." Nami explained irritated since the money was so 'hard' to get." I'll distract them' Luffy said blankly. "Nani?" the crew questioned. "Well this is more like a club than a normal tavern, and music is the only thing these people are paying attention to, so i'll sing something", the crew cringed, they heard Luffy sing before, when they were about to protest Luffy was walking into the crowd, they heard him murmur," _I need to get something off my chest anyway, so it's fine"_ , since there was no point in stopping him, ' _something off his chest?'_ they all thought. They were running towards the back of the 'club'. they saw Luffy, he had a sleeveless black shirt. "When did he get that?" Sanji questioned to himself. They all saw Luffy climb to the stage, he gave papers to the musicians there, they all looked closer when Luffy grabbed the guitar " _Oh no, our ears!'_ they all braced themselves, ready for the pain their ears will receive, minus Robin since she didn't exactly mind, they all started moving toward the back again.

The background music started to play, Luffy started slowly strumming the chords. He remember how he was falling towards the battlefield, watching the bloodshed happen right before his eyes, ready to race to his brother.

" _It starts with pain_

_Followed by hate_

_Fueled by the endless questions_

_No one can answer"_

The crew once more stops once more, staring at their Captain, his eyes closed, sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hand, listening to the melody.

" _A stain_

_Covers your heart_

_Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer"_

The crowd pays attention to Luffy, the crew took that as a sign to move, a little stunned by Luffy voice, and song, they ran slowly still listening to the emotional medley.

" _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_I don't believe that this world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start_

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart"_

Luffy sings, having vivid memories of the pirates, or marines brutally slashing at each other.

" _What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Losing control of our feelings_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold"_

The crew thought with wide eyes full of realization, ' _**Marineford!**_ ' they all thought. Luffy relives the hatred he felt, when he found out that they were mainly executing his brother because of his bloodline, instead of who he was.

" _Are you sane? Where's the shame?_

_A moment of time passes by_

_You cannot rewind_

_Who's to blame and where did it start_

_Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?"_

Luffy almost loses it, but regains himself, having feelings toward the World Government spin in his stomach, remembering Dogra telling him that a Celestial Dragon killed his brother, just for having a flag.

" _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_I don't believe this world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start_

_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart"_

The crew just stopped, deciding not to get treasure, just to sit down unnoticed and listen to Luffy. The crew felt for the Captain, some guilty because they weren't there, some sympathy because he knows the pain of losing loved ones. The crowd was mesmerized

by Luffy song, and voice, singing along getting ready for the chorus.

" _What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate?_

_Losing control of our feelings_

_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate?_

_Selling our souls for no reason_

_We all must be dreaming this life away_

_In a world so cold"_

Luffy sang the chorus more powerful than he did before, the vivid memories of death, pain, and the exhaustion. The crew listened in silence, some were getting teary eyed, paying attention to the lyrics, oh how they all want to hug their Captain, for not being there when they needed him.

" _There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_

_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_

_So how many times must you fall to your knees"_

The moment Ace said his last words and fell more on his knees to the ground, leaving the world keeps on replaying in Luffy mind, like a broken tape in a VHS, remembering on how he NEVER want to go through that again.

" _Never, never, never, never, never do this again!"_

In his mind, he see's himself crying at the war after Ace left, thinking about what he said to Ace on the cliff when he was younger, wanting to get stronger, and stronger, and more stronger than ever so he wouldn't have to lose anyone important to him ever again.

" _It starts with pain followed by hate_

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

_And I don't believe this world can't be saved"_

The crew feeling more guilty,sad, or sympathy for their captain grew stronger,they got up slowly heading toward Luffy.

" _What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate_

_Losing control of our feelings_

_We're dreaming this life away_

_What kind of world do we live in_

_Where love is divided by hate?_

_Selling our souls for no reason_

_We all must be dreaming this life away"_

Luffy slows down deciding to end it here. The crowd amazed by the song.

" _In a world so cold….In a world so cold"_

The audience roared with screams of acceptance, and liking, Luffy exits the stage seeing his crew run towards him. "Hey guys!, did you find the mone-" he was interrupted by a dog pile of hugs, "h-hey you ok-", "Baka!", Zoro interrupted him once more "are you okay?.." he continued, where the crew nodded, or stared in agreement. Knowing them Luffy understood what they meant. "Yea, like I said I just needed to get something off my chest really, so did you find it?" Luffy honestly reassured them, the rest shook their heads 'no', "Oh, oh well, lets go back to the Sunny, im hungry!" Luffy smiled as he ran through the front door babbling about meat. The crew relaxed knowing Luffy was alright, and vowed to always be with their Captain.


End file.
